


Inked

by MandyxoxoPayne



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Basically it's a really hot hook-up, Blow Jobs, F/M, Fingerfucking, Foreplay, One Direction Imagines, Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Other 4 make an appearance too, Porn With Plot, Sexual Content, Smut, Tattoos, There's a side of Ziam towards the end, Where We Are Tour, Zayn Malik - Freeform, Zayn gets a tattoo, Zerrie never happened, but not enough to tag it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-22
Updated: 2014-12-29
Packaged: 2018-02-26 13:28:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2653637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MandyxoxoPayne/pseuds/MandyxoxoPayne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scarlett finds herself squeezed into an elevator with Zayn pressed up against her, immediately her tattoos catches his eyes. One thing leads to another and she finds herself laying naked with Zayn crawling on top of her.<br/>...</p>
<p>“Shit, you got some sick tattoos.” I watched with disbelief as he eye fucked me with the most intense brown eyes I have ever seen. His tongue peaked out and licked his lips as he examined every inch of my exposed skin.  I've never been so turned on in my entire life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick note to say that Zayn never dated Perrie, so he doesn't have a certain tattoo in this fic! 
> 
> Also, a million thanks to my friend Jessica for reading this a million times and encouraging me to finish this. 
> 
> The 2nd part of this will be coming soon! Please let me know if you enjoyed this =)

 

“Grande peppermint mocha frappuccino for Scarlett!” I pushed my way through the throng of teeny boppers hiding out in Starbucks in hopes to see a member of One Direction, and grabbed my little cup of heaven. _Mmmm._ A long walk around town this morning meant I needed an ice cold refreshment and maybe one of those little bottles of vodka up in my room? Yes. That was definitely needed since I was going to subject myself to those said teeny boppers tonight to indulge in my current obsession. But hey, I was a grown woman, and if I wanted to see One Direction in concert, no one was going to stop me!

I found myself standing in the lobby pondering my next move. I had a few more hours to kill before I trekked it over to the venue, but since I’m from out of town, leaving the hotel for dinner did not sound appealing to me. My luck I would get stuck in traffic, and I would flip a sh- “holy crap.” A massive black SUV pulled up in front of the doors and high pitch screams filled the hotel. I ran towards the elevators and pushed the up button before I got crushed by the mob. As much as I would love to hang around and see who comes out of that SUV, I was not having it. It happened this morning on my way out. A little old lady crawled out of the back seat to a crowd of screaming girls. She was confused as to what was going on, and because of that situation, the fans reached and grabbed towards the vehicle and royally ripped my outfit. Now I’m wearing extremely short shorts that I would never get caught in, but hey, I’m from out town so why not? Besides, they show off my thigh tattoos perfectly.

The door to the elevator shot open and thankfully no one was getting off. I launched my way in and quickly hit the door close button hoping I could ride up alone. “Hold the door!” I heard someone yell, but I kept pushing the door close button ignoring the request. Just as the door was closing a very familiar tattooed arm shot out and stopped them from closing. Suddenly, I was pushed up against the wall with the one and only Zayn Malik standing right in front of me while his security crew crowded into the small space behind him.

Holy bucket of bullets!

There were no words to describe how beautiful Zayn looked in person, and how tall and lean he really was. No pictures could ever compare to the flesh that was standing within inches of me. My inner fangirl started doing flips and screaming her head off. My brain was telling me I needed to get a picture or autograph or SOMETHING, but my heart was thudding so hard that I wanted to sink in the corner and die happy. Because Zayn freaking Malik is making eye contact with me and smiling. I repeat. HE IS SMILING AT ME.

Act cool, Scar, you got this.

I mustered up the courage and whispered a “hey” at him since he was still standing inches in front of me, even though there was plenty of room for him to step away.  
“What floor, love?” His accent shot right through me, and the fact that he called me love is really making it hard for me to keep my cool.

I wanted to scream.

“22.” He laughed then, pressing the last button and immediately we were hurled upwards, leaving my stomach on the first floor. I realized then he didn't push any other buttons, and he, and probably the rest of the guys, was staying on the same floor as me. I looked down and smiled at how lucky I was beginning to feel.

One by one the elevator slowly emptied to where it was just me, Zayn, and his enormous bodyguard. Still, I didn’t have the heart to ask him for a pic, and I know the opportunity will never arise again. But maybe just this one time he wouldn't mind just being another face in the crowd. So, that’s my reasoning, because if I’m being honest with myself. I don’t have the balls to do it.

So instead, I eyed him from the side and blessed whoever designed this elevator to have low lighting because he looks like a fucking god standing there. Black skinny jeans with a very loose tank top with the arm slits down to his waist. I could see the start of his gun tattoo and…I took a sip of my drink wishing it was filled with liquid courage because I would do almost anything at this moment to get a better view of his tattoos.

I let out a breath the moment the elevator doors opened and I swear it was the longest ride of my entire life. I reached inside my bag to grab my room key when suddenly my flip flop caught on the metal part of door frame. I managed to catch myself before I fell, but everything in my bag spilled out for all to see. Including my little ‘I heart 1D’ pin I planned to wear to the concert tonight.

This could not be happening!

I started to panic and reached for that first, in hopes no one saw it. I’m not your typical 1D fan and it’s not something I flaunt around. They’re my freaking guilty pleasure! Hence the whole reason why I flew out of town to see them in concert. But this was beyond embarrassing. I quickly got all my things and started booking it to my room.

"Wait!" Zayn's thick accent wrapped around my lungs and took my breath away. “You might need this.” I turned in time to see him jogging up to me, holding my room key up, but he stopped a few feet short and made some sort of comment. It sounded a like damn, but I could be wrong. “Shit, you got some sick tattoos.” I watched with disbelief as he eye fucked me with the most intense brown eyes I have ever seen. His tongue peaked out and licked his lips as he examined every inch of my exposed skin.  I’ve never been so turned on in my entire life.  
“Too bad you couldn't see all of them.”  He raised his eyebrow like he was pondering what I just said when he pushed me up against my door trapping me between both of his arms. His mouth was hot on my neck as he traced his tongue along my treble clef heart tattoo behind my ear.  
“Sounds like a challenge I’m willing to take.” A chill ran down my spine as he whispered in my ear. Holy fuck!  
“Zayn!” Both of our heads shot to the side where a crowd of security guards were hovering around the elevator.  
“Fuck off! I’ll call you when I’m ready.” He returned his attention back to me, “now, where were we? Oh yes, you were about to show me the rest of your tattoos.” He reached behind me to open my door as we both stumbled into my room.

The door wasn’t even closed before I was thrown up against the wall. Zayn’s hot lips were at the spot just below my ear, gently placing kisses, before he started to nibble on my earlobe. “I saw you on your balcony this morning.” My heart immediately dropped while this morning came crashing back to me. My body has yet adjusted to the time difference here on the west coast, so I was up at the crack of dawn sitting on my balcony reading...in a sheer white robe...with nothing on underneath. I’m on the top floor, so I thought, why not? Besides, I didn’t think anyone was up yet, it was still dark out! But clearly I was wrong, very wrong! I just pray that he didn’t see what all I was doing!

“Shit.” Zayn laughed into my neck while nudging my legs apart with his knee. Then he rolled his hips into mine.

Holy fuck!  

“And I want to see this,” his hand traveled up my side, and with no hesitation, under my shirt to where I had lyrics in elegant script right under my left breast, “tattoo.” I let out a shudder while his fingertips lazily drew circles causing my flesh to break out in goosebumps. “And later, I’d like to know what you were doing with this hand.”  He stepped away from me, grabbing my drink out of said hand, confirming he saw me enjoying my book a little too much. I thought no one could see me!

Clearly my face was bright red because he laughed before taking a sip of my drink. It took all I had not to launch at him the moment his tongue reached out for the straw. And his laugh? I’m not even going to comment on what that does to my lady parts.

“Scarlett,” he hummed, “my absolute favorite.”  He winked before handing my drink back to me, “I can’t wait to find out what you taste like.” I didn’t even know how to respond to that, but two can play at this game.

I pushed past him, dropping my things onto the desk and silently thanking God none of my unmentionables were lying around. “So,” I said, “which tattoo did you want to see first?” I pushed back the curtains to the balcony allowing the sunlight to flood the room and opened the door to let the summer breeze in.  I took a deep breath and before I turned around to face him, I started stripping off my clothes, ignoring the ongoing pounding in my chest.

I laughed to myself when I heard a muffled choking cough coming behind me. “Need a drink?” I turned to see him grinning at me and shaking his head.  
“Just of you.”  I raise my eyebrows at him and placed my hands on my hip. I cannot get over how much of a flirt he really is. I thought he was the quiet and reserved one?

Zayn carefully made his way towards me, eyeing every inch of my exposed skin. Although I am wearing my favorite bra with matching undies, I still felt like I was standing completely naked in front of him. I could feel his eyes burning right through the fabric.

I had to stop myself from moaning the moment he bit his lower lip, and the second he touched my skin? I felt like I was going to combust.

His fingers traced the delicate lace of my bra before skimming down my stomach. My breathing started to stutter as goosebumps broke out over my skin. I watched as he examined the lyrics I had under my breast,  just one breath is a million sighs, it meant more to me than he would ever know.

“Hmm, this looks slightly familiar.”  I watched with disbelief as Zayn sunk to his knees in front of me, and pressed his lips to my hip. He noticed my swallow tattoo, and if he knew it was dedicated to him, my life would be over, and he would be out of this room in a heartbeat. I just pray that he doesn’t find Liam’s feather. I wanted to get Louis’ compass on my shoulder before the concert, but my favorite tattoo artist couldn’t pencil me in time. Harry’s tattoo on the other hand…

“This is what initially caught my eye when you were on the balcony this morning.”  He traced over my massive octopus tattoo. It was hot pink with small traces of purple; the underside of it was green. The tentacles were wrapped around a massive ship… one identical to a certain British lad that will remain nameless. It sat on my left hip and went all the way down my thigh and ended at my calf. I was proud of this design. “But her,” he was now admiring the mermaid I had on my other thigh. She was sort of a tribute to Ariel, but more on the realistic end than a cartoon. She had massive red hair that wrapped around her body and this glare about her that told you to not to mess with her, along with a giant trident, like she was about to attack the octopus. “She is fucking hot, mind if I take a pic?”  
“Sure.” What was I going to say, no? I watched as he took out his phone and snapped a few pics, trying to get her at every angle possible.  
“I must get this done, do you mind… if I…?” He looked up at me, asking for permission to use my mermaid design. His brown puppy dog eyes bearing into mine. Again, how can I say no to this?      
“As long as I can be there when you get it done?” I’d give my soul to be in a room with him while he got a tattoo.  
“I can arrange that.” He pocketed his phone and pushed himself up from the floor in one solid movement. “Don’t move from this spot.” His eyes searched mine for a minute before he captured my face in his hands. I realized in this moment, he was going to kiss me and my heart was not prepared for this.

My eyes fluttered shut the moment his lips crashed onto mine, and it was more than I could have imagined. It was nothing compared to the tiny whispers in my ear, or him placing tiny kisses on my body. It was much more than that. His lips were softer than I’d imagine and moved with grace. He captured my lower lip between his and sucked on it before he pulled away, ending the kiss before it even started. I pouted. “Don’t pout, babe, there’s more where that came from.”

He stepped away from me, never breaking eye contact, and pulled out his phone. Within seconds he was talking to someone and made arrangements for someone to come in and give him a tattoo after the concert, or as he put it, “after tonight, ya bro. Nah, don’t worry about me, I’m about to eat here in a sec. Yeah, like, 20 mins or so? Later.”

“What are your plans for the night?” He caught me extremely off guard and I found myself stuttering to answer.  
“Oh, you know.” He walked back towards the door and double checked to make sure it was locked. Odd.  
“Enlighten me.” I turned my back to him and looked out the window.  
“There’s a small concert in town I was thinking about checking out.” I felt a whoosh of air as Zayn walked passed me right onto the balcony. Loud screams erupted in the streets, but they were soon muffled when he closed the door and shut the curtains.  
“Small concert, yeah?” His eyes grew darker as he stalked towards me. Was he really going to make me say it?  
“Yeah, some stupid boy band.” I ran my hand through my hair in embarrassment when he caught my wrist.  
“The swallow, the ship, and now this feather?” He eyed me suspiciously before licking the feather that was one hundred percent identical to Liam’s “Something you want to confess?”  
“I have no idea what you’re talking about,” I smiled. He knew then, without a doubt that I was a fan, it would be impossible to hide it now.  
“You know,” he whispered, “it took all I had not to throw you up against the wall to have my way with you in that elevator.” My breathing stopped as he confessed this. “Do you think it was a coincidence I just happened to show up at the hotel shortly after you got back from your walk?” Oh my! “I had security trail you so I knew where you were, there was no way in hell I was going to leave this city until I had my way with you.”

And then he kissed me, but more slowly than before. His tongue seeking mine with great pursuit. He tasted of cigarettes and peppermint. His hands found their home on my hips, slowly pulling me closer to him until I felt his jeans against my bare skin, and how ridiculous hard he was.  I ran my hands through his hair, tugging on it which resulted in him moaning slightly against my mouth.

Zayn snaked his hand between us, dragging his nails down my stomach. I bit his bottom lip and pulled away from him the second his hand slipped under the lace of my panties. And the moan that escaped my lips the second he found my sweet spot was loud enough to drown out the muffled cries of the fans outside.

“Holy shit,” he groaned into my neck, “you’re fucking drenched.” I couldn’t talk because the sensations running through my body were amazing. It’s been too long since I’ve been touched like this. Sometimes taking things into your own hands wasn’t enough. So in response, I rolled my hips into his hand trying to get more friction and I was greeted by another finger, and a laugh into my mouth has he captured my lips again.

His tongue danced with mine as our kiss got more urgent. I couldn’t get enough of him no matter how much I pulled at his hair or dug my nails into the back of his neck. His fingers kept up a steady rhythm and with each passing flick on my clit, I could feel myself getting close to that edge that I so desperately wanted to jump off of.

“Zayn,” I moaned in between breaths, “I’m so close.” His fingers danced even faster and soon enough I felt myself falling. I closed my eyes and threw my head back with a silent ‘O’ etched across my face as my orgasm rocketed through my body. My breath came out in a stuttering rush as my hips jerked against his fingers. His lips found their home on my neck, sucking and biting, adding to the sensation. It was all too much.

Zayn’s breath was hot against my lips, moaning into my mouth as the delicate fabric of my bra fell to the floor. He pulled away from me for a second to admire the view. I could see his Adam’s apple bob as he swallowed and licked his lips. I launched myself at him without any warning, frantically kissing him as we made our way to the bed.

I managed to get his shirt off, and I was not disappointed. I ran my hands down his stomach, memorizing each divot of his tight abs, but he stopped me the moment I reached for his belt. “Not right now, babe, let me take care of you, yeah?”  
“But…”  
“There’s no time,” he whispered against my lips.

Zayn gently pushed me down onto the bed, climbing on top of me, but never putting any weight on me. I wrapped my legs around his hips and pushed up into him, trying to convince him that we do have time for a quick fuck. I don’t understand why he wants to wait. He laughed into my neck, “patients love.”  
“After the stupid boy band concert?” I rolled my hips against his, looking for the relief that I so desperately needed.  
“I hate boy bands.” He moaned, and it was the hottest thing I have ever heard.  
“Me too, they ruin my life.” He laughed against my skin, but the moment he started to trail kisses down my neck, the atmosphere in the room changed.  

My breathing hitched the second his mouth closed around my nipple, gently sucking on it before moving onto the other one. He started to hum against my skin trailing his tongue against the dark ink under my breast before continuing down my stomach. “The fact that you have this tattoo,” he kissed the swallow that was on my hip, but dangerously close to my happy place, “here.”  
“Ouch!” He bit me, my pale skin now turning a light pink.  
“Turns me on like you wouldn’t believe.” Before I could respond, he pushed my legs off his waist and tore at the lace exposing myself to him.  
“Hey, they were my favorite.”  
“Sorry,” he smirked, “they were in the way.” I pushed up on my elbows and watched with fascination as he licked his lips.

I should feel shy about being completely naked in front of Zayn, but this whole situation seems surreal. That was, until he started to spread my legs apart. His head dipped forward and I held my breath has his lips lazily grazed over my inner thigh, planting small kisses along the tentacles of my octopus tattoo and switching over to plant kisses on my mermaid.

And then the inevitable happened.

I gasped when his hot tongue licked my lips. I fell back onto the bed, closing my eyes while his tongue danced around my clit and then slowly taking it into his mouth. “oh, fuck.” My hips started to move on their own accord as I felt the pressure of a small orgasm build up. He pulled back laughing and started to kiss down my leg.

He continued this routine, kissing everywhere except for where I wanted him to, and then he’ll dive back and take me by surprise. Sucking and licking, and waiting until my moans grew louder or my legs start to shake before he pulled back. But never letting me go over that edge.

“Zayn,” I moaned, loving the way his name felt on my lips, but more importantly, the way his fingers were now trailing up and down my legs.  
“Look at me.” His voice was low, but I obeyed, leaning up onto my elbows. And I watched as he blew on my swollen slit and tentatively pressed a finger inside. I bit my lip, trying to muffle my moans. He held my gaze and gently pushed in another finger, curly slightly and slowly dragging his fingers back out before curling them back in. “Shit. Zayn!” I whined, it was all too much.

The corner of Zayn’s mouth turned up in that knowing smirk as his fingers start to go faster and before I knew it, his tongue was right where I wanted it to be. Flicking as fast as he could, sucking and nibbling on my clit as his fingers continued to reach that spot that made my toes curl, all the while his brown eyes never leaving mine.

I fell back onto the bed breaking the hypnotic spell he held over me. Zayn’s free hand came up, grasping my breast. Pulling and twisting my nipple.  “Come for me,” he growled. And that was all it took.

I arched my back off the bed, holding onto the duvet cover for dear life. “Zayn, fuck!” The tidal wave of my orgasm came crashing over me. I held my breath as my legs started to shake with each flick of his tongue until I couldn’t take it anymore.

I should be embarrassed at how loud I was moaning, but I’ve never had anyone go down on me like this before. I couldn’t breathe without shuddering and my clit was beyond sensitive. My vibrator has some steep competition now.

I pulled at Zayn’s hair, trying to pull him away. It was starting to be too much. “Kiss me,” I breathed, and he obliged. Crawling up my body I cradled his face in my hands, licking at his lips that were glistening with my wetness. He opened his mouth, allowing my tongue to continue to taste myself, sweet and salty.

I pulled back from him with determination in my eyes, “are you sure you don’t have time?” I reached for the hand that just finger fucked me and brought those fingers to my lips. My tongue licked him clean before inserting one, and then the other finger in my mouth before releasing it with a popping sound.

A bunch of emotions flickered across his face until his eyes grew dark and lethal. I should shy away from him but my body knows what it wants and my hips grinding against his should tell him just that. But then his phone started to ring. “Aren't you going to get that?” He hovered over me as my hips continued their assault, but he made no move for his phone. I reached up to his shoulders, dragging my fingernails lightly down onto his stomach until I reached the top of his jeans. I loosed his belt all the while he just watched me with peaked interest, but still not moving, nor responding to my need.

I arched my eyebrow at him as I snaked my hand into his pants grabbing his cock, tugging slightly. My other hand reached into his back pocket, digging out his phone. It was Liam, and it took all I had not to freak out about it. I pressed the answer button and put the phone on speaker laying it on my stomach.  
“Zayn.” Liam’s voice was breathless, like he just ran a marathon. It only added to the tension in the air.  
“Yeah?” I pulled at his cock again, testing the waters and miraculously, his hips started to move.  
“Where are you? You’re not in your room, and we need to leave, like, ten minutes ago.”   I shoved his pants down further pulling out his cock fully, and boy was I not disappointed. I twisted both hands using his precum as lubrication. Zayn went to answer, but instead closed his eyes and forced his mouth shut.  
“Zayn.” Liam was starting to sound annoyed.  
“Hmm?” I chuckled lightly at his restrained face. I picked up the pace, alternating between twisting and pumping movements.  
“Zayn!”  
“Fuck, Li! I’ll call you back.”  
“Zayn, don’t you-” He hung up on Liam and threw the phone across the room. Where it bounced and started ringing again.  
“Fuck.” He reached down and took my lips between his, sucking on my bottom one while his hips moved fast against my hands.  
“Come for me,” I whispered, just like he had earlier, “Zayn,” I moaned against his lips, pumping him as fast as I could. 

His hips buckled once, twice, and finally he stilled. His mouth falling open as his eyes squeezed shut as he came all over my hands. He looked absolutely breathtaking. “Fuck.” He collapsed on top of me completely breathless. I could feel him smile against my neck before pressing a light kiss. “I swear, you will be the death of me.”

We laid like that for what seemed like forever, allowing our breathing to calm, but it was only moments because someone was pounding on my door. “Zayn!” My heart gave out. “Open the fucking door. I know you’re in there!”  
“Oh, fuck.” Oh, fuck in deed. That was Louis! “Put this on.” I didn’t even notice that Zayn jumped off the bed, but he threw his shirt at me as he tucked himself back into his pants.  
“ZAYN!”  
“Where’s my phone?” I put the shirt on as he grabbed his phone from the floor. I started for the door but he stopped me. “Oh no you don’t, that shirt looks lethal on you, and if Louis got one look at you.” He shook his head, not finishing his sentence, but he was right. It barely came to the top of my thighs, and my breasts were basically hanging out of the side. He cocked his head and gave me that smirk I was beginning to love. “If it weren’t for the fact I had to go and perform in front of thousands of people in a few hours, we would go for round two up against this wall.” Well, didn’t those words go right to my core. “But, fuck yeah, afterwards.” He pulled me for a kiss, “wear this tonight, yeah?” I mumbled a yes against his lips.  
“Zayn, c’mon, I can hear you mumbling shit. We gotta go!”  Zayn reluctantly pulled away and opened the door to a pissed off Louis. I watched as he gave me a once look over and gave that knowing smirk, but he didn’t say anything, thank God, because I know my face is beet red.  
"I’m coming.” Zayn pushed Louis away before he could storm in.  
“I think you already did,” Louis piped up.  
“I’ll find you after the show, yeah?” He kissed me, lingering on my bottom lip before Louis pulled him away.  
“Nice shirt!”  
“Thanks!” I called out after their retreating bodies, “but it looks much better on the floor.”  
“Cheeky, Zayn, I like her.” I felt the blood leave my face in embarrassment at what I just said and quickly retreated back into my room and sunk to the floor behind my door.

“Holy, fuck, did that just happen?”

My phone chirped somewhere in the room and I got up to retrieve it, but I knew without looking it was a tweet from one of the guys. 

_zaynmalik1D @zaynmalik:  Siiiiiiiiiiick!  x_

My heart fluttered out of my chest the moment I saw my own tattoo staring back at me on the screen. I favorite and tweeted back a kissy face, knowing he would never see it.  I sat on the edge of the bed with the biggest grin on my face staring at my phone and then down to my leg. If this afternoon was any indication of how tonight was going to go, there’s no way I was going to survive.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again to my amazing friend [ jessicaxirwin](http://archiveofourown.org/users/jessicaxirwin/pseuds/jessicaxirwin/) for reading this over for me real quick. Please check out her 5SOS stories!

To say this has been the best day of my life so far was an understatement.  The venue for the concert tonight was enormous. I sat a few rows back from the front row and somehow I was lucky enough to get an aisle seat, which meant I was right next to the stage. The concert was more than I expected, and it was absolutely amazing. Their harmonizing was on point and I couldn’t help but blush the moment Louis laid his eyes on me during their opening number. He gave me that knowing smirk and continued down the catwalk while purposely bumping into Zayn and nodding his head towards me.

Images of this afternoon came flooding back to me and it took all I had not to jump on that stage and tackle Zayn because the moment he laid eyes on me, he licked his lips and did a small hip thrust that just happened to go off at the same time as fireworks; perfect timing for those who didn’t know better. But I knew.

The concert went much of the same way, and by the end of it, I could feel eyes on me as fans started to make some connection between Zayn and I. Given the fact that he stood in front of me most of the show, and I was wearing his shirt from earlier. It also didn’t help the fact that I was ushered from my seat by one of their muscular body guards the moment the lights went out after Little White Lies. “Stay here,” he said while he directed me to a small space beside some type of lift gate backstage.  

I could see onto the catwalk perfectly from where I stood as the beginning cords of Best Song Ever vibrated through me. It was truly breathtaking to see the boys feed off the crowd.  Before I knew it though, the concert was over and suddenly Zayn is right in front of me.

“Hi,” he yelled, the screams almost drowning him out.  
“Hi,” I smiled back.  
“C’mon! We gotta go!” Liam pulled Zayn from me, but not before Zayn grabbed onto my hand and gave me the biggest smile. We ran through a small path between the back of the stage into the stadium where all the locker rooms were before we made a beeline straight for the exit where 5 black SUVs waited for us.

I was kind of shocked when all five of them, including myself, climbed into one vehicle. Somehow I got shoved to the back seat between Niall and Zayn. “Sick tatts!” I watched with amazement as Niall traced one of the tentacles on my leg until he was dangerously close to the top of my inner thigh.  
“Get your hands off!” Zayn smacked Niall’s hand and pulled me onto his lap where he hugged me tightly, “she’s mine.”  Did he just growl?  
“Zayn, show us.” Louis piped up.  
“No,” his arms got tighter around me.  
“C’mon, don’t be a dick.” The overhead lights came on as we started to drive away from the stadium, with a massive police escort and the other SUVs in tow.  
“Fine,” he mumbled, “Scar, show them your tatts, but not mine. That stays hidden.”  
“Possessive much?” I didn’t mean to say that out loud, but the smile I got in return confirmed to me that yes, he is staking his claim. I’m going to ignore the way my heart just leaped out of my chest and ran down the street screaming.  
“Sorry,” he said into my neck, “I’m not normally like this, but” he pulled me in closer so now I’m leaning against his chest. And then he rolled his hips up into mine. “Yeah…”

Holy shit was he hard.

I couldn’t respond to that, nope.  I’m totally going to ignore the fact that his hand keeps going up and down my leg, and the way he slowly drags his fingernails across the exposed skin drawing random designs and I’m also going to ignore the fact that I would totally do him in this vehicle with five other people watching us without a care in the world.

So instead I threw my arm out so the rest of the boys could see my tattoos that I have dedicated to them. I really hope I didn’t sound like an idiot explaining the reasoning behind each one, but I was utterly shocked at how Liam was in awe that I would ink something on my body that represented him. Harry on the other hand, was so ecstatic that he decided he was going to write a novel about how a mermaid defeated the killer octopus to save the love of her life who’s the captain of that ship and how she was going to sacrifice her life as a mermaid so she can spend the rest of her life with him.  I started to tune him out once he started to sing Under the Sea, even if it was adorable.

Louis looked at his tattooed arm and regarded me with interest, “where’s mine?”  
I pulled the material of Zayn’s shirt over to expose my shoulder, “future site of Tommo’s tattoo.” He laughed, “which one?”  
“Gotta wait and see,” Louis huffed and turned back around turning the overhead light off, ending all tattoo talk.

“What about me?” Niall gave me this look that shot right through my heart. He has no tattoos, and I feel horrible that I don’t have one for him. Then again, I never imagined I’d be in this situation where I would feel like this. I climbed off of Zayn’s lap and onto Niall’s, surprising both of the boys,  
“It would be impossible to capture your essence in one single tattoo that was not an Irish flag.” I gave him a hug and kiss on his cheek before whispering in his ear, "if you autographed my chest, I'll get it tattooed." He let out a booming laugh that made everyone turn to us.  
"Really?" I just smiled at him before Zayn made a grab for me.  
"Okay, that's enough," he really doesn't like to share. 

I sat in silence leaning against Zayn's chest on the way back to the hotel. I was kind of in awe about the situation I was in right now.  Firstly, I'm in a van with One Direction, that just doesn't happen! And secondly, Zayn told them about my tattoos...which make me wonder what else he told them about?

I started to get really nervous once we got to the hotel. We were whisked away into an elevator trying to avoid the crowd of fans screaming in the lobby. Once we got to the top floor, I started to ponder what was going to happen now. Zayn never said, and he's been pretty much silent since we left the venue.

"Come to my room, yeah?" Like I was going to say no. "I, uh, have a slight confession to make." He opened the door to his massive suite and step aside to allow me in first. I raised my eyebrow at him and walked into the room, before I came to a halt.  
"Really?" There sitting on a table was a freshly made frappuccino with my name on it, and my entire luggage stacked up against the wall. “Should I be worried that all my stuff magically appeared in your room?”  
"You said you wanted to be here when I got my tattoo, so it was only logic you spent the night too. Besides," he stalked towards me, pushing me up against the wall, "we need to finish what we started." Fingertips found the bare skin of my stomach and began to draw lazy circles. His lips hovered over mine, but he pulled away the moment someone knocked on the door. "Guess we gotta wait." 

Zayn opened the door to one of the body guards who showed in a guy that was carrying a few suitcases in with him. The way he greeted Zayn confirmed that he was the tattoo artist and before I knew it, he was setting up his stuff while Zayn described exactly what he wanted. I hovered over his shoulder and watched in shock at how the drawing of the mermaid started to resemble myself. Zayn smiled up at me and gave me a wink.  
"Okay, just give me a few to draw up this templet and we'll be set."  
"Great," Zayn clapped his hands, "Scar, feel free to order room service and get comfortable. I'm going to take a quick shower." I watched as he stripped walking into the bathroom, not caring where his clothes landed. Once the door was closed, I turned to the tattoo artist.  
"Can you do me a favor?"

~*~

A few hours later I found myself laying on the massive king sized bed, aimlessly scrolling through Tumblr and Twitter. I was starting to get tired, but I knew I couldn’t fall asleep yet. Not when I had a perfect view of Zayn reclining in a chair in the other room, completely shirtless, I might add. His eyes have been closed for better part of the tattoo session, and once in a while his lips would part and his tongue would dart out to lick them. And don’t get me started on the way his other arm would flex once in the while. Watching him get a tattoo was one of the hottest things I have ever seen. He looked so relaxed, and extremely fuckable. Because seriously, why are his sweats hanging so low on his hips?

I had no idea how much longer it would be, and I was dying to finish the story I’ve been reading. I quickly peeked over at Zayn to see if his eyes were still closed (they were) before pulling up my favorite vampire Ziam fanfic on my iPad. I shook my head in silent laughter and tried to calm myself down. I had a very bad habit of squealing whenever I read something extremely fluffy and this whole thing of being in the same room as Zayn while reading about him and Liam hooking up just intensives the whole situation. Just as long as he doesn't find out, I’ll be safe.

_Zayn licked his lips in anticipation, admiring the way Liam’s naked chest looked in the midnight sky, but most importantly the way Liam’s vein stood out, inviting Zayn in with each passing breathe. “Don’t move,” Zayn whispered against the hollow of Liam’s neck.  Zayn rocked his hips into Liam’s; their bodies touching just right to create a deep and satisfying moan to escape from Liam’s lips._  
 _“Too many clothes,” Liam whimpered. Again, Zayn rocked his hips forward, enjoying the way he could feel Liam’s cock twitch against his.  
_ _"Patience’s, love. I’m just so,” Zayn licked at Liam’s neck, “thirsty.” Zayn’s teeth elongated creating a sharp pain he was all too accustomed to in his mouth and ever so slightly he sunk his fangs into Liam’s neck._

_The taste of Liam’s blood overwhelmed Zayn’s senses; everything was too much and yet not enough. Liam’s head fell back as a string of profanities left his lips. Zayn’s hand lazily dragged circles down Liam’s chest, until he reached the hem of his pants. In a blinding speed, Zayn ripped Liam’s pants and began to stroke his cock teasingly slow all without removing his lips from Liam’s neck._

_“Zayn,” Liam moaned, no longer caring how loud he was being. “Fuck!”_

“Babe, whatcha reading?” I was so caught up in the story that I didn’t even notice Zayn crawling towards me until he was straddling my hips, reaching for my iPad.  
“Oh, no.” I gasped, trying to keep it out of his reach.  
“Hiding something?” He raised his eyebrow up at me before grabbing my iPad out of my hands. I watched with horror as he started to read. He licked his lips reading whatever was happening next in the story, and then he eyed me suspiciously. “Does this turn you on?” He shook his head waiting for me to answer, like I was going to admit that. He laughed, and then he started to read out loud.

_“Zayn drugged his teeth down Liam’s chest, causing pools of blood to appear. His tongue followed suit, licking away the red stain. ‘Zayn,’ Liam moaned, ‘fuck me’. Liam’s voice was breathless, ‘I want you to fuck me, Zayn. I need you.’”_

“Shit.”  Zayn dropped the iPad beside him on the bed and launched himself at me, his lips desperately searching for mine, “I can call Liam if you want.” I pulled away from him in shock.  
“What?”  
“Oh, c’mon,” he kissed my neck before looking me in the eye, “do you honestly believe we’ve never hooked up?” Images flashed before my eyes of Zayn and Liam in a passionate kiss and I… I needed to change the subject before I made him call Liam. I honestly don’t know if I could handle that.

I reached for his freshly inked arm, “let me see.”  Zayn pulled away from me, sitting back up to where he was straddling my hips.  
“Not until you answer me.” I gave him a stern look before I hid my face under my hands out of embarrassment.  
“Yes.”  He moved my hands from my face, pinning them above me.  I shook my head; I couldn’t admit what I was saying yes to.  
He gave me a devilish smile, before he dipped down to brush his lips against mine, “the fact that you get off on the idea of Liam and I hooking up fucking turns me on like you wouldn’t believe.” He took one of my hands in his and brought it right past his stomach, “just feel how hard I am.”  Zayn let go of my hand so I could feel that yes, he was extremely hard. It made me whimper.

A loud noise made me jump and Zayn bolted out of the bed and ran towards the door. “Finally!” He came back into the room and stood at the end of the bed with a look on his face that said he was about to devour me, “I never thought that guy would leave. Now, where were we? Oh yes, I was about to rip off your clothes so I can finally have my way with you.” Zayn laughed crawling up the bed towards me, shucking his sweats in the process. It didn’t take long for my clothes to disappear either.

Zayn tenderly kissed me, taking his time to explore every inch of my mouth with his tongue. His hands lazily drew circles on my bare skin, cupping my breasts and squeezing my nipples causing me to moan against his lips. I ran my hands up and down his back, slowly digging into the skin. He bit down on my bottom lip the moment I cupped his ass and pushed up against him. “Zayn,” I sucked on his bottom lip while looking up at him as innocently as I could, “let me suck you.” I grabbed his cock and fisted a hand around it. His eyes slammed shut and groaned into the hollow of my neck.  
“Fuck,” his hips started to move with my quick jerks and I knew that was the only answer I was going to get.

I pushed him off of me to where he now laid on his back. I kissed my way down his chest, loving the close up view of his tattoos. Zayn's hands tangled in my hair the further south I explored. My lips lingering over his heart, my nails digging into the gun, and finally, my tongue licking at his head.  Zayn cursed and pulled on my hair in response, urging me on. I looked up at him, licking my lips before I dipped forward, taking him as far as I could, his tip hitting the back of my throat. "Oh, fuck." He growled. I pulled back up to repeat the motion, each time his head hitting the back of my throat and him cursing breathlessly.

 Zayn's breathing picked up between me deepthroating and wrapping my hands around his throbbing cock. His bottom lip stuck between his teeth, his hand tight in my hair. "Scar," he moaned, "stop, don't wanna..." Zayn tried to sit up, but I continued to pump him faster, the salty taste of his precum fresh on my tongue.

 "Shit!" Zayn pulled me off of him and flipped me over so now I laid sideways on the bed, the covers already coming off and the pillows long gone. I looked up at Zayn through lidded eyes. He grinned down at me, rolling on a condom that he produced out of thin air (who really cares where it came from). He nudged my legs apart, his slick fingers tracing the ink up my legs before settling in between them. "You're so fucking wet; I bet you're tight as fuck."  
"Guess there's only one way to find out." I leaned up on my elbows, throwing my head back in pleasure as he took his cock between my folds before _finally_ lining up at my entrance and pushing in, oh so slowly.  
"Shit." I moaned, "Oh fuck." He stilled, every inch of him deep within my pussy. 

Zayn let out a deep breath before pulling back out, and just like before, slowly pushed back in. He moaned pulling out once more and plunged into me, each time going deeper and deeper.

I wrapped my legs around his waist, pushing my hips up against him each time he thrusted. His eyes fell closed, Adam's apple bobbing with each swallow. I ran my hands up his chest, creating nice little marks that will be there tomorrow. "Zayn," I moaned, his cock hitting my special spot each time, "faster."  He groaned at my request, and picked up the pace.

The sound of skin on skin echoed throughout the room. Our moans no longer soft and few but loud and constant. He pushed my legs up his shoulders, this new angle allowing him to go deeper yet. His hands traveled up and down my legs when suddenly he stopped mid motion. "What the fuck is this?" he looked at my mermaid and then back at me, I couldn't help but grin.  
"Oh, just something to remember this night by." Zayn examined my mermaid more closely than before, but what is now there that wasn't before, is a little 4 leaf clover on her arm with '1D' in the center.  
"When did you get this done?"  
"While you were in the shower." Zayn stared in awe at the tattoo and then back towards me.  
"Can't let Niall see this, he might take you from me."  
"I won't let him," I dropped my legs from his shoulders and leaned up to kiss him, "you're the one I want." He growled against my lips and pushed me down back on the bed. 

Zayn leaned forward to kiss me, his tongue darting in to caress mine. His hips moving once more in a slower pace. He reached down, taking my breast in his hand, twisting my erect nipple. His mouth replaced his hand, sucking and licking my taunt nipples causing me to writhe beneath him. "Zayn," I moaned breathlessly, my body starting to shake as I felt my orgasm begin to build up.

He fucked me slowly, each movement met with a responding kiss to my inked skin. His hands moving all over my body and then settling on my clit, rubbing it as slow as his movements. "Shit," he moaned, "come with me." Zayn threw his head back, his body convulsing with pleasure as I clenched my pussy around his throbbing cock.

My body shook as my orgasm crashed over me, pulling me in deeper with each circle Zayn rubbed against my clit. "Zayn," I breathlessly said, "oh, fuck." I lost my breath as the last wave hit, my toes curling and fingers digging deep in Zayn's skin.

"Shit." Zayn collapsed breathless beside me, discarding the come filled condom in a bin beside the bed. "That was fucking amazing." He curled into me and gently placed a kiss on my lips. "I'm so glad I was awake so early this morning and saw you on the balcony, otherwise," he removed the plastic from his arm and moved so I can finally see his tattoo, "I wouldn't have gotten this badass mermaid." He smiled up at me before placing another chaste kiss on my lips.

Zayn reached over on the nightstand and grabbed his phone. He took a pic of his arm before opening up twitter. I watched with disbelief as he typed away and attached the picture, _Meet Scarlett :)_

"Looks like I have some steep competition now." I laughed shaking my head. Oh how the tables have turned. I have tattoos of the boys that I simply adore, and now one of them has a tattoo that I inspired, let alone named after.  
"There's no competition, I already captured you." Zayn leaned over me once more and kissed me, his lips lingering over mine, "and there's no way I'm letting you go." I gasped at his confession and fell into a deep kiss... Sometimes being captured isn't so bad, and believe me, there was no way I was going to escape, either.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First off, I'd like to say thank you for reading this and I really hope you enjoyed it! Also, I'm sorry it took me so long to post the second part. But omg! I always planned on Zayn getting a mermaid tattoo since day one, but when I found out that Harry got one, I almost died. It honestly took me a few days to recover from that. Whew. Okay. Thanks again for reading this! Please let me know what you think =) Feel free to check out my profile to see what all I'm working on ♥


End file.
